LEAF GREEN Ellie's Adventure
by Ellie Kohler
Summary: Ellie is on her way to become a Pokémon trainer. Plays out just like the game does. With 'commentary' from Ellie herself
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**I had completely restarted my Pokémon Leaf Green adventure. I know it's a very old game and it probably seems weird that I'm writing about it. I don't come from a family that can afford the newer games and game systems. The name that I gave my character is Ellie. It is in her point of view. Please give reviews with your opinion or what you think of Ellie. Just a small warning before you continue: I go through the entire opening of the game and all of the dialect(minus anything regarding the buttons on the Game Boy). ****And**** Ellie has an attitude, a bad one at that. Enjoy -^.^-**

In the world which you are about to enter, you will embark on a grand adventure with you as the hero. Speak to people and check things wherever you go, be it towns, roads, or caves. Gather information and hints from every source. New paths will open to you by helping people in need, overcoming challenges, and solving mysteries. At times, you will be challenged by others and attacked by wild creatures. Be brave and keep pushing on. Through your adventure, we hope that you will interact with all sorts of people and achieve personal growth. That is our biggest objective.

Let your adventure begin!

'Hello, there! Glad to meet you! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Oak. People affectionately refer to me as the Pokémon Professor. This world…is inhabited far and wide by creatures called Pokémon. For some people, Pokémon are pets. Others use them for battling. As for myself…I study Pokémon as a profession. But first, tell me about yourself. Now tell me. Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?' _Did he seriously ask me that question? I click this button right? _CLICK Girl 'Let's begin with your name. What is it?' _Again with the stupid questions? Guess I just have to type it out._ E-L-L-I-E 'Ellie' 'Right…So your name is Ellie.' _Where's the skip button for this registration?_ CLICK Yes 'This is my grandson. He's been your rival since you both were babies. Erm…What was his name now?' _Did he seriously forget his own grandson's name? Some professor. And if he knew we hated each other since diapers he should've known my name. I just sigh and type it out. S-H-A-N-E_ 'Shane' '…Er, was it Shane?' _I seriously felt like face-palming. _CLICK Yes 'That's right! I remember now! His name is Shane. Ellie! Your very own Pokémon legend is about to unfold!

**So that's the introduction before the game had actually started. Again please review. The real first chapter is going to be out very soon once I make it to the next town. THANKS FOR READING. -^.^-**


	2. Chapter 2: Ellie's Basic Profile

**Sorry about the long wait. It takes a while to write a chapter. Especially when you're trying to incorporate a personality. While you wait for the next chapter to come out I'm giving you a small profile of Ellie.**

Ellie Mathis

Age: 15

Element Specialty: Fire

Ellie dreams of being the world's best Fire Pokémon trainer.

Ellie starts off her journey with a Charmander, and keeps fire Pokémon at her side at all times. She had always had a bad attitude, but is extremely kind to her mother.

**Guess so far there's not much to her… -^.^-**


	3. I'm Sorry For the Delay

It's been a while since I last updated. I am still working on the story, I just haven't had the time. I'm sorry about the loooooooong delay, school has been my top priority.


	4. Termination of Story

**I am terminating this story so I can re write it or actually get to writing it.  
>I didn't expect it to actually take this long.<br>I restarted my game so I could get back to writing the story.**

**I will mention saves, knock outs, black outs, level ups, evolutions, and the whole 'oh you earned money for winning a battle'.  
>I will probably include how many hp is dealt during battle as well to add to the game effect.<br>**

**ALSO I am going all the way back to Red and Blue as well and "Starting" Ellie's adventure when she's 11.  
>Yes I know Fire Red and Leaf Green are remakes or Red and Blue.<br>**


End file.
